Second Generation
by kyrbri
Summary: This is the scond Gereration of the Shikon Jewel hunt with the kids of InuYasha. R
1. Prolouge

Note: This is a crossover of Gundam Wing and InuYasha. This has mostly new characters, like teens of the InuYasha characters sons or daughters! SO ENJOY  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or InuYasha  
  
Second Generation  
  
New Characters:  
  
Name: Alex  
  
Age: 15  
  
Eye color: Amber  
  
Hair color: White (Just like InuYasha practically but has black streaks)  
  
Mother and Father: Kagome and InuYasha  
  
Is a hanu (half demon like his father)?  
  
Names: Ava, (Female) Rae (Male) and Felix (Male)  
  
Age: 15  
  
Eye color: icy blue  
  
Hair color: Ava and Rae = black with white stripes, Felix (Pretty much Sesshomaru hair)  
  
Father & Mother: Shesshamaru and mother (Vivian died when they were young)  
  
FULL DEMONS  
  
Names: Eve and Norah, (Both Females) and Adam (MALE)  
  
Age: 15  
  
Eye color: Brown  
  
Hair colors: light brown and Eve has dark brown hair and Adam has Black  
  
Mother and Father: Sango and Mirkou  
  
Eve and Norah = half demon and Adam is a human  
  
Prologue  
  
In a small village close to Triplet Peaks Mountain....  
  
Sessharmau: Ava, Rae, Felix come in here for a moment  
  
Ava: Coming Father ^-^  
  
Rae and Felix: Coming  
  
The three triplets walked together quickly and quietly not knowing what was happening and without question sat down at the table in the dimly lit shrine. Felix the oldest shook his head around to see if any one else was watching. His shiny lengthy sliver hair stimulated with this motion. His extensive emerald kimono stirred quietly without noise. His long white fluffy tail on top of his shoulder. Felix had the most responsibility; Rae presently looked at the crackling fire in the corner. His long black hair fixed together with a leather band moved slowly in the wind. His white kimono shifted back and forth as he moved. The youngest was a girl. She just looked intently at her father with great respect. Her long black hair tied up in a bum on the top of her head, you could just scarcely see two cat ears and a long black tail curled around her. Her long blue kimono pants and a ripped top. Ava was an outcast at school and everywhere else she went.  
  
Shesshamaru: It is time you went off on your own now  
  
Rae: But why now, I don't want to go! I'll stay here and work with the villagers if I have too! (Sticks out hand)  
  
Felix: I do too Rae, but we have to go  
  
Ava: I actually want to go explore the world! I will leave at dawn tomorrow (leaves room)  
  
Rae: Ava! Don't you want to?  
  
Felix: Let her go  
  
Shesshamaru: She will learn her own way my child you can choose your destiny. Leave now!  
  
Rae: Ai Father  
  
Next Morning at Dawn  
  
Ava: Goodbye Father and my brothers, may you live a good life like I will.  
  
Shesshamaru: Wait Ava, take Jekin with you  
  
Ava: Than I will, come Jekin we must leave now. Thank you father (Bows then runs off through the forest)  
  
Sesshamaru: Watch her carefully Jekin  
  
Jekin: Yes, Hey Mistress waits up! (Runs after Ava)  
  
In the Forest...  
  
Alex: Great were lost thanks to Father!  
  
Kagome: You lost the map remember Alex!  
  
InuYasha: This way Alex  
  
Alex: I'll be there in a moment!  
  
InuYasha: Hurry and try to stay close!  
  
Alex: Ok go ahead  
  
Kagome; Fine lets go (strolled off)  
  
Alex: Finally (Runs off into the deep forest)  
  
Meanwhile....  
  
Ava: Lets take a break here Jekin  
  
Jekin: Ok Mistress  
  
Ava: Call me Ava not Mistress, I don't want to be a prick or something royal!  
  
Jekin: Ok  
  
Ava: So how long have you known my father for?  
  
Jekin: Before you were born and InuYasha...  
  
Ava: Who is this InuYasha?  
  
Jekin: Lord Sessharmaru's hanu (1) brother that holds the Tetsiga!  
  
Ava: I bet he had a child  
  
Jekin: Yes he did... Did you here that?  
  
Ava: Why yes I did? I smell a scent I have never smelt before... A half demon!  
  
Jekin: Come out now! We know you're there!  
  
Alex: (walks out through bushes and shrubs) I come here to ask if I can join you for food and drink. So may I?  
  
Ava: First tell me whom you are then I shall decide!  
  
Alex: I am Alex, son of InuYasha the half-breed  
  
Ava: Come and sit at the fire with Jekin and I. I am Ava daughter of Lord Sessharmaru. This is my friend Jekin.  
  
Alex: We must be cousins! May I join you on your journey?  
  
Ava: Sure, We are traveling to the Well, wear your mother came form a different Time Era  
  
Alex: I love to see that  
  
Jekin: You must be tried get some rest and Ava will take the look out tonight.  
  
TBS  
  
Kyrbri: There's the first chapppie in my NEW. I Repeat BRAND NEW STORY  
  
Kyota: PLEEEEEAAAAASSSSSEEEEE REVIEW! ^_^  
  
BESD: You guys are weird!  
  
Kyota and Kyrbri: We love InuYasha and Sessharmaru ^_^ Yah  
  
BESD: Next chappie up soon (When Shai daughter of Naraku comes in) 


	2. InuYasha's neice

Note: This is a crossover of Gundam Wing and InuYasha.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or InuYasha  
  
Second Generation  
  
Chapter 2: Inu-Yasha's niece and two new followers  
  
Back with InuYasha and Kogme..  
  
Kogme: I can't find Alex anywhere!  
  
InuYasha: He's gone. He ran off and I'll have to find him!  
  
Kogme: I'm coming with you InuYasha!  
  
InuYasha: You are staying here and that is final!  
  
Kogme: SIT BOY.  
  
InuYasha: Ouch @_@  
  
Kogme: I'm coming with you and that is final!  
  
InuYasha: Fine  
  
Kogme: Yah ^_^ let's go  
  
Meanwhile back with Alex, Ava and Jekin..  
  
Alex: So do you have any siblings Ava?  
  
Ava: Yes to many. I have 9 of them.  
  
Alex: What are their names  
  
Ava: Well 4 of them are boys and their names are Oliver, he's the oldest then Ale it's short for Alex and my triplet brothers Felix and Rae!  
  
Alex: And the others?  
  
Ava: My sisters? Yah the oldest is Vivian, then Rena, me, then Mage and Amy  
  
Alex: I'm the only one on my side!  
  
Ava: My father says because your father is too weak  
  
Alex: He is not weak!  
  
Ava: Ya-Uh  
  
Alex: No  
  
Ava: Yes, hey looks someone's coming!  
  
A young boy about 16 or 17 years of age with sparking sapphire eyes walked out through the trees and shrubs looking around. As he did this his lengthy chestnut braided hair swung around. He wore an outfit that looked like a priest outfit. Then behind him was another boy about the same age with dark brown eyes and hair a deep brown color, he wore a muscle tank top and a ripped jean.  
  
Boy 1: Great Duo were lost. Leave it up to the braided baka to lead and get us lost!  
  
Duo: Well sorry Heero. You pushed me into the well! Now were in a different time area  
  
Alex: Well you're in the Feudal time era at the moment. I'm Alex.  
  
Jekin: Ack get away from here!  
  
Ava: down Impy (Ava's nickname for Jekin)  
  
Jekin: DON'T CALL ME THAT!!  
  
Ava: Whatever IMPY  
  
Jekin: COME HERE NOW!! (Hits Ava with the head staff)  
  
Ava: Don't push me! (Ava has an insane smile on her face)  
  
Jekin: HELP ( Runs behind Duo)  
  
Duo: EEKKKKKKKKKK Help it's a d-d-d-demon  
  
Ava: Me too ( sweat drop)  
  
Duo: But he's freaky  
  
Heero: Don't mind him he's just a baka  
  
Duo: Your cruel Heero  
  
Alex: Ok then  
  
Ava: I'm out of here  
  
Duo: No (grabs Ava's tail)  
  
Ava: Ouch! @_@ Let go!  
  
Duo: see we need a guide to show us around this new world  
  
Ava: No  
  
Duo: Please! (Puppy eyes)  
  
Ava: ask Alex  
  
Alex: Your coming with me Ava, you too Jekin!  
  
Jekin: Coming Master Alex  
  
Ava: But I'm your master (Big teary eyes) WAHHH  
  
Heero: What's wrong with her?  
  
Duo: I'm hungry!  
  
Heero: I have some.  
  
Alex and Ava: RAMEN, GIVE TO ME (Tackles Heero)  
  
Ava: Mmmmmm first-class Ramen  
  
Duo: that was for me (Teary eyes)  
  
Ava: Loser  
  
Heero: Don't start  
  
Ava: Who's gonna stop me?  
  
Inu-Yasha: Me Alex's dad  
  
Kogme: And his mother  
  
Alex: Mother, Father it's such a nice.um.. surprise! (Big sweat drop)  
  
Inu-Yasha: Go now; you are in so much trouble  
  
Ava: Let's go you two  
  
Duo: Us?  
  
Ava: No the tree  
  
Heero: See why he's a baka now!  
  
Ava: Yes, I do  
  
Inu-Yasha: Wait a minute stay, who are you  
  
Ava: I'm Avaleen (Ava-Lean) Sama, Lord Sessharmaru's daughter. These are my friends Duo and Heero  
  
Inu-Yasha: that means that you're my niece!  
  
Kogme: It's so nice that Alex has a cousin! ^_^  
  
Inu-Yasha: (gasp) That is mean, one other in our family tree to pick on me!  
  
Ava: Actually nine (sweat drop)  
  
Kogme: NINE?  
  
Ava: Yep 9 of them  
  
Inu-Yasha: Nooooooooooooooooo  
  
TBC  
  
Kyrbri: R&R and give me idea's please  
  
BESD: MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!  
  
Kyrbri: THIS IS NOT YOUR STORY SO GET OUT!!  
  
BESD: BYE  
  
Kyrbri: Ugggh 


End file.
